


Simon Vs. A Series of One Shots

by oreosandoceans



Category: Love Simon (2018), Simonverse | Creekwood Series - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Smut, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Love Simon, M/M, Smut, ongoing series, simon vs the homosapiens agenda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-12 21:47:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20571416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oreosandoceans/pseuds/oreosandoceans
Summary: A collection of one-shots featuring everyones favorite Creekwood residents. Ratings will be at the beginning of every chapter. If you have any requests for future parts, let me know in the comments!





	1. Babysitting *Simon x Bram*

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: G-general audiences  
fluff

Simon doesn’t expect Bram to be home alone when he arrives at his house. Bram’s dad and step-mom are in town. They strangely have formed a great relationship with Bram’s mom ever since Caleb was born and maybe it was just so Bram could see his half-brother more often and actually bond with him, or maybe there was some deeper meaning. Whatever it was, Bram seems happy, not only to have both his parents around more often but also to see his baby brother whenever he can.

When Bram answers the door, Simon looks confused. “I thought your dad was here.”

“He is. He and his wife and my mom all went out to dinner,” Bram says, stepping aside so Simon can come in.

Simon’s confused face turns into a smirk. “So we’re alone?” He steps closer to Bram, leaning in to kiss him but Bram stops him with a hand on his chest.

“Not exactly.” Bram takes Simon’s hand and leads him to the kitchen. Caleb is sitting in a high chair, something orange all over his face and hands.

“We’re babysitting,” Simon states, chuckling when Caleb blows raspberries at him and Bram, the drool mixing with what he could only assume is baby food all over Caleb’s face. It would be gross if Simon didn’t love Caleb so much.

“I’m sorry,” Bram sighs, sitting in a chair in front of the high chair. “My dad asked if I wanted to and I couldn’t say no.”

“It’s okay. I love this little guy.” Simon rubs the top of Caleb’s head, still bald.

Bram and Caleb look a lot alike, the only difference is Caleb is as white as ever and has no hair. But their facial features are so similar and Caleb’s eyes are the same dark brown color as Bram’s and their smiles are practically identical. Practically meaning Bram has all his teeth while Caleb’s have just started to come through. He has two on the bottom, front and center, and his top two are starting to come in as well. Caleb is definitely the cutest baby Simon has ever met.

Simon sits on the other side of the high chair, watching as Bram spoon-feeds the infant. It’s strangely attractive. Not in a “_I wanna fuck you right now_” kind of way, but more of a “_you’re daddy material and I’d like to start a family with you_” way. Bram catches Simon staring far too many times and every time, Simon blushes but he doesn’t look away. 

Caleb is a good eater. He’s a good baby in general. Simon hasn’t spent much time around Caleb but the few times he has seen him, Caleb seems to be an easy-going kid. He barely even fusses when Bram cleans his face off and gets him out of the high chair.

“When are your parents coming home?” Simon asks, following Bram to the living room.

Bram shrugs. “They said they’d be home late. I’m in charge of putting Caleb to sleep.”

“So now what? We just entertain him until he gets tired?”

“Pretty much,” Bram laughs. “He learned how to crawl! Wanna see?”

Simon nods and sits down on the floor, Bram sits across from him, a few feet away. He then rolls a small ball and throws a couple of other toys in Simon’s direction before putting Caleb on his stomach on the floor.

“Go get him,” Bram says, voice high. He points to Simon and the toys and Caleb gets up on his knees, pulling himself along the carpet until he makes it to Simon. “Good job!” Bram coos again, clapping. 

Simon claps too before helping Caleb sit up. Caleb reaches for the ball, immediately putting it in his mouth and gnawing on it.

“Oh look, he’s just like you. Already into sports,” Simon teases and Bram laughs.

“As soon as he can walk, I’m teaching him how to play soccer,” Bram jokes. 

“Well, he’ll learn from the best.”

Bram rolls his eyes with a smile. He is by far not the best, but he loves the compliment, especially coming from Simon. Once they started dating, Simon started going to all of Bram’s games and even hanging around for practice when he didn’t have the play going on. Bram loved it, more than anything. He called Simon his good luck charm, as he always seemed to do better when Si was around.

They play with Caleb for a couple of hours, cooing and clapping when Caleb crawls back and forth between them and trying to engage him as much as possible. All the while Simon and Bram talk about school, their friends, the remainder of the summer, senior year and college. 

The college talk is when Caleb starts to get tired. He’s leaning on Simon’s legs, going back and forth between chewing on one of the stuffed animals and rubbing his eyes. He’s also starting to get fussy. Simon’s first instinct is to pick Caleb up and bounce him while shushing him, to try and get him to calm down and Bram absolutely melts at the sight. Unfortunately, it’s not enough to really calm the baby and Bram runs to make a bottle before it’s a full-on meltdown. 

Simon moves to the lounge chair in Bram’s living room, cuddling Caleb against him. He feels awkward when he holds Caleb, only because he’s never been around babies. He was 3 when Nora was born and 3-year-olds naturally aren’t very good at holding babies. 

Bram returns with the bottle, his smile growing when he sees Simon with Caleb.

“I’d be lying if I said this isn’t the most attractive thing I’ve ever seen,” Bram comments and hands the bottle to Simon. Simon looks nervous at first. He’s barely held Caleb, let alone ever fed him. What if he messed up?

Caleb whines for the bottle, grabbing at it until Simon puts it in his mouth. He instantly calms down and starts sucking and it’s much easier than Simon thought. He relaxes, watching as Bram sits on the couch next to him. Bram can’t take his eyes off Simon.

“Why are you staring at me?” Simon asks, glancing up from Caleb to meet Bram’s eyes.

“Because this is the most attractive thing I’ve ever seen.” Bram’s statement makes Simon blush like crazy and he turns his head back down to Caleb.

Simon’s quiet for a bit, watching as Caleb drinks the bottle. His eyes are droopy and he’s sure the baby is going to fall asleep right after eating. Simon’s mind is on what Bram said though and he has to agree, seeing Bram with Caleb is one of the most attractive things ever. 

“I agree,” Simon says, causing Bram to look up at him confused. So he further elaborates, “when you were feeding Caleb earlier I thought wow this is the most attractive thing ever. So I agree.”

Bram laughs, almost relieved. He was beginning to think it was weird to call Simon attractive while he was holding Caleb. But it was true. And he was happy that Simon saw the same in him. “Do you want kids one day?” Bram asks. It’s a subject they’ve never discussed before. Sometimes they’d talk about getting married one day but that was as far as the future talk ever got. 

Simon nods. “Yeah. Do you?”

“Yeah.”

“How many?” Simon asks. 

“At least two,” Bram shrugs. “I would hope more but I know whatever path we take to have kids will be difficult.”

Simon’s stomach flips when Bram says we. Although they haven’t talked about it, Simon has thought about having a family with Bram. He didn’t think about it in great detail but he does know that he would want to. Seeing Bram with Caleb only makes him want it more. 

“What about you?” Bram asks. 

Simon shrugs too. “I’d be happy with one or two, hell maybe even six.” Bram’s eyes go wide at the mention of six kids and Simon can’t help but laugh. “Okay, maybe not six, but I’d be happy with however many we do have.”

“So you want kids with me?” It’s more of a statement rather than a question but it makes both boys turn bright red.

Simon nods, a shy smile falling over his lips. “Yeah. Definitely. But, you know, like, years down the line.”

Bram laughs. “Yeah, definitely not in the near future.” Simon laughs too. When their fit of chuckles subsides, Bram adds, “But eventually I think I’d like to start a family with you too.”

Simon goes shy again and for the first time in a couple of minutes, his eyes drift down to Caleb still in his arms. He hadn’t realized that Caleb had fallen asleep but now the babe was resting peacefully in his arms, with his face pressed right into Simon’s chest. Simon can’t help but smile big at the sight.

“I lied,” Bram begins, pulling his phone out of his pocket and snapping picture after picture of Simon with the sleeping Caleb. “This is the most attractive thing I’ve ever seen.” 

* * *

It’s weeks later when Simon gets a glimpse of Bram’s lock screen. They’re sitting in Nick’s basement and Bram and Nick are currently battling each other in some video game that Simon doesn’t actually know the name of when Bram’s phone pings with a text.

“Who’s it from?” Bram asks, not even drawing his attention away from the game. 

Simon grabs the phone and checks who it is, but he freezes when he sees the picture of him and Caleb in the background.

“Oh my god, Si, is that you?” Leah asks. Simon didn’t even realize she was peeking over his shoulder. 

“Yeah. Me and Caleb,” Simon says. His cheeks warm as he glances over at Bram. “You didn’t tell me you were going to set it as your lock screen.”

“I told you it was the most attractive thing I’d ever seen. You had to have expected it,” Bram replies, pausing the game so he can actually look at Simon this time. Simon’s blush grows deeper when Abby and Nick crowd around to see the picture too. 

“So who texted me?” Bram asks again.

“Oh.” Simon tries to shake the aww fest off, glancing back at the phone. “Garrett. He says soccer tomorrow.”

Bram holds his hand out for the phone and Simon gives it to him. Simon is still flushed red and it doesn’t help that Abby is begging to see the full picture without the text message blocking half of Simon’s head. Once Bram finishes his text, and despite Simon’s protests, he shows them the full picture and all the other pictures he had taken of Simon with Caleb.

“See. Most attractive thing I’ve ever seen.” And Simon agrees. 


	2. Flu Bug *Simon x Bram*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: G  
Summary: Simon comes down with the flu, and Bram is there to make sure he gets all better  
Warnings: mentions of vomiting, lots of fluff

Simon never missed school. He had come down with a mild cold earlier this week and still showed up to class every day. Even when he was outed by Martin Addison, he still came to school. So it absolutely terrified Bram when Simon wasn’t waiting by his locker that morning.

Bram ventured to Simon’s locker, not finding him there either. But he did find Abby at her locker and sped walked over to her.

“Have you seen Simon?” 

Abby jumped, to which Bram apologized for scaring her. But then she shook her head. “Not yet. Why?”

“He normally waits for me by my locker but he wasn’t there this morning. And he’s not by his locker. And he hasn’t texted me since last night.” Abby could tell that Bram was freaking out. It was adorable really. She wished she could be more help, just to calm Bram down, but she hadn’t heard from Simon since last night either.

“Maybe ask Leah. I’ll try texting him too, but he’s probably just running late.”

Bram nodded and reminded himself that it was probably nothing and that Simon was really just running late. The bell rang for first period, and Bram almost considered not going to class and instead, waiting for Simon, but he knew Simon would kill him for skipping, so he sulked to his first period, placing himself in the far back. He already knew he wouldn’t be paying attention today.

Simon still hadn’t shown up by third period and Bram was panicked. He tried calling Simon in between classes but he never answered. He bumped into Leah in the hallway on the way to his class and he felt like he could cry.

“Have you seen Simon?” 

Leah shook her head. “Nora said he wasn’t feeling well last night.” 

“He hasn’t texted me all day though.”

“When Simon gets sick, he gets, like, really sick. He’s only been sick a handful of times but when it’s that bad he either doesn’t leave the bathroom or doesn’t leave his bed. There have been times were Nick or I haven’t heard from him and we went to his house because we were so worried, only to be told he had the flu or something.” Leah did her best to calm Bram down but it only made it worse. 

The bell rang to signal class started. Bram and Leah watched as some kids sprinted to their classes yet both of them just stood still.

“I have to go see him.”

“No. Bram-” Leah began but Bram was already running towards the exit.

“Just text me what I missed!”

* * *

Bram knocked on Simon’s door minutes later, forever thankful that Simon lived close to the school. The driveway was empty, except for Simon’s car, but he thought for sure one of Simon’s parents would’ve stayed home. Especially if sick Simon was as bad as Leah had described it. But nobody answered the door. Bram knocked again and rang the doorbell this time. Once again, there was no answer.

Bram tried turning the doorknob but it was locked. Of course, it was locked, who was going to leave their sick son at home with the door unlocked and accessible to anybody. They lived in a pretty decent neighborhood but still, it wasn’t wise to leave doors unlocked.

Bram then decided to try calling Simon again. He didn’t think Simon would pick up, but Si’s groggy voice came through the speaker after just one ring.

“I swear if you’re at my door…”

“Oh, so you are alive.”

“Bram, I love you but go away. Please.”

“I want to see you just for a few minutes.” 

Simon groaned, eyes welling with tears. The last thing he wanted was Bram to see him like this. “I look gross, I feel gross, and I smell gross.”

“So?” Bram interrupted before Simon could protest any more. “In sickness and in health.”

“We’re not married.” But the thought made Simon smile. Even in his state, thinking about one day being married to Bram can make him feel better, even just slightly. 

“Simon, please just come open this door.”

“At some point in the next 30 minutes I will start throwing up again and you won’t want to be around me at that point.”

“Let me take care of you,” Bram begged. 

Those must have been the magic words because soon enough, Bram heard the click of the lock. And as soon as the door was open, Bram pulled Simon into a long-awaited hug.

“Stop, you’re gonna get sick,” Simon whined, weakly pushing Bram away.

Bram got a good look at him after that. Bags and dark circles hung under his glossy eyes. He was as pale as a ghost, with just the slightest hint of green to his complexion. And he was entirely unlike himself.

Simon slowly dragged himself to the couch, where he seemed to have set up shop. Reruns of the bachelor were playing on the TV. There were about a thousand blankets laid out on the couch and a bucket tucked next to the edge. It looked to be unused. Hopefully, it was only there in case of emergencies. On the coffee table were an uneaten piece of toast, a water bottle, and a Gatorade. 

Bram followed Simon to the couch. Simon’s weak protests went unheard as Bram sat down beside him. “C’mere,” he said, patting his thighs.

“Bram-”

“I don’t care if I get sick, babe,” Bram interrupted. “Just lay down.” And Simon didn’t try arguing after that, instead, he laid his head down in Bram’s lap. Bram covered him with a couple of blankets, then began to stroke his fingers through Simon’s hair. Simon’s forehead was hot and his hair was damp, most likely from sweat. It definitely should have grossed Bram out, but all Bram wanted to do at that moment was take care of Simon until he was better. Even if that meant getting sick himself.

Simon tossed and turned in Bram’s lap, never being able to find a comfortable position to lie in. He wasn’t kidding when he said he’d get sick again. Not even 15 minutes after they sat down, Simon was up and sprinting to the bathroom. Bram didn’t hesitate to follow, kneeling down beside Simon and gently rubbing his back. Tears rolled down Simon’s face as he heaved. It almost made Bram want to cry too. He hated seeing Simon like this. 

When Simon began to relax, Bram stood and grabbed a washcloth, ran it under hot water then used it to clean up the sweat and tears from Simon’s face. 

“You’re alright,” He whispered, wiping away more of Simon’s tears. “This will be over before you know it.”

“I hate that you have to see me like this,” Simon sniffled. “I’m a mess.”

“Yeah,” Bram shrugged “But you’re a pretty hot mess.” 

Simon weakly chuckled then leaned his head against the washcloth in Bram’s hand. When Simon chuckled, Bram couldn’t help but smile. He was happy to know he could still make Simon laugh, even when he was sick and miserable. 

Bram grabbed a water bottle off the counter, unscrewing the lid and handing it to Simon. “Here. It’ll make you feel better.”

Simon took a small sip, hands shaking as he held the water bottle to his lips. Bram wished he could take this away, and be in Simon’s place. Leah was right when Simon got sick, he got really sick. 

Simon took another sip of the water, except this time, it didn’t go down. He gagged over the toilet, coughing and spitting as more tears ran down his cheeks. Bram frowned, running his hand through Simon’s hair and down his back. He tucked little wispy hairs away from Simon’s forehead and behind his ears, trying to soothe Simon as best as he could.

Simon fell against Bram, eyes closed and shivering. Bram wrapped his arms around him and kissed the top of his sweaty head. He offered the water to Simon, but Simon turned it away, curling himself further into Bram’s lap.

Bram held Simon for what seemed like an eternity. He almost wondered if Si had fallen asleep, but then, Simon whispered in the smallest voice: “I’m really glad you’re here.” and Bram thought that he might cry at that confession.

“Let’s go lie down,” Bram insisted, nudging Simon just slightly.

“Okay,” Simon nodded. “Carry me.”

Bram laughed and Simon smiled and Bram decided right then and there that he’d do anything just to see Simon smile. It wasn’t a long way to the couch either, so Bram had no problem lifting Simon into his arms and carrying him back to the living room. 

They were in the same position as before: Bram sitting up and Simon with his head in Bram’s lap. Bram carded his fingers through Simon’s hair. He wasn’t as hot as before, but his hair was still wet. 

It wasn’t long before Bram could hear soft snores from his boyfriend. He looked down, seeing Simon fast asleep; eyes closed and face relaxed. After what he had gone through in the last hour Bram had been here, he was glad Simon was finally resting.

Bram pulled his phone out, seeing the missed messages from all their friends. Everyone wanted to know how Simon was feeling. Abby wanted to come by after school to drop off homework and some chicken noodle soup for Simon. Leah filled Bram in on what he had missed at school, which honestly wasn’t much, then whined about Simon letting Bram take care of him when Simon never let her do that when they were growing up. Leah also filled Bram in on how Simon hardly let anyone take care of him, and Bram felt more and more thankful that Simon had let him in and let him take care of him. Nick had asked how Simon was doing, then begged Bram to try and not get sick as they had soccer tryouts the following week. 

Bram wasn’t worried about getting sick. Besides, it would be worth it. Being with Simon right now was more important than the possibility of getting sick. Maybe Bram just had that nurturing and caring touch to him. 

Bram took a quick picture of his sleeping boyfriend, sending it in a group text to all their friends. Simon would yell at him later for it, but it’d be worth it. Abby immediately sent the longest awww with a whole bunch of heart-eye emojis then ended her text with a  **feel better Si!**

Leah’s reply came in next:  **yeah. guess he is pretty cute when he’s asleep** _ .  _ Bram agreed. But to Bram, Simon was cute all the time.

Garrett sent the laughing emoji followed by  **you’re whipped for that boy** _ _

and then Nick: **DO NOT GET SICK!** _How caring of you, Nick_, Bram thought, rolling his eyes. 

He checked the time in the corner of his phone. They were all in last period now. Somehow, they all got lucky senior year and were in the same class for last period. 12th Grade English. There were still a few minutes left of passing time so Bram kept the conversation going, asking about things he and Simon missed and how boring lunch had been without their favorite annoying couple. 

**Someone take really nice notes for me and Si, please.** Bram sent to the group chat after Abby informed him the bell had rung and they’d text him later. 

Simon stirred in his lap and Bram set his phone down on the arm of the couch. He hadn’t been asleep for very long and Bram worried that he was feeling sick again. 

“Why does my thigh keep vibrating?” Simon mumbled, rubbing his eyes as he tried to focus on Bram above him.

Bram burst out into a fit of giggles. “Oh uh, our friends. They’re all worried about you. Sorry, I texted them first. But I’ll stop now. They’re all in class anyway.”

Simon smiled and took his phone out of his pocket, placing it beside Bram’s on the couch. He then rolled over until his face was pressed right up against Bram’s stomach and closed his eyes again.

“How are you feeling?” Bram asked, tucking Simon's hair behind his ear. It had grown out quite a bit. Bram loved it a lot.

“Okay, I guess.”

“Any better than before?”

“Well, I’m not nauseous anymore.” 

“You must still be pretty out of it to have used the word nauseous instead of nauseated. That’s our thing, Si,” Bram teased. 

Simon opened his eyes and rolled onto his back just to make a point of rolling his eyes at Bram. “Don’t make me regret letting you take care of me,” Simon warned, all in good fun. Bram smiled, leaning down and kissing Simon’s forehead. He would have kissed his lips, but he knew Si would throw a fit if he did that. 

“You’re not warm anymore,” Bram commented.

“But I am still hot, right?” Simon winked which made Bram laugh.

“Yeah, babe. Even a gross, sick mess, you’re still hot.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos let me know you like the stories! If you have any requests for future one-shots tell me in the comments!


End file.
